


Bitty's Closet Mixtape

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mixtape, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Jack finds Bitty's old mixtape. The songs hit harder than he thought they ever would before he met him.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Bitty's Closet Mixtape

**Author's Note:**

> So I got to thinking about why Bitty would be listening to Halo right before the graduation kiss and made a playlist of songs that bitty would listen to before he came out. Here's the Spotify link!(I hope it works)
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69wwGPz3wBS8QgEMfZFXZL?si=6UOYjAldT8W-pa0u3_FOKw

"Jack what are you doing?" Bitty was panicked.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking through some old boxes when I found this cd, I didn't know you made a mixtape." 

Bitty looked down and sighed, "Yeah, I made it back in high school, it was filled with songs that reminded me the closet was safe at the time."

"Oh, I didn't know. I just recognized some of the songs." Jack fidgeted with the CD case, "Do you mind if we listen to it? I want to understand what these songs meant to you."

"Sure honey. I'll tell you what each meant to me as well listen."

Jack pulled out his laptop and put the disc in, playing the first soundtrack, Beyoncé's Pretty Hurts came through the speakers.

"Of course you already know how much I enjoy Queen Bey, but this song really just meant how I knew I had to pretend to be something I'm not. To keep from another utility closet incident from happening to me."

Jack wrapped his arms around bottles torso and pulled him close,"I hate that that happened to you Bits, but hey if that ever came close to happening ever again you have two hockey teams worth of people willing to protect you and beat someone up."

"Yeah, y'all would never risk never having my pies again." Bitty giggled. 

As Pretty Hurts came to a conclusion A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started.

"This one was about how more people were coming out of the closet in the more northern states and cities. How I knew because of that that I'd just have to wait. That I wouldn't be stuck in the closet forever, how if I just got through high school I could escape and that maybe enough people would've come out that when I did I wouldn't have to worry much."

"Yeah. I can see why you'd want to listen to this during that time. It's a nice promise for something better."

"Yeah I've got a couple of songs like that in this mixtape. It kept me patient and I'm sure glad it did."

Best Thing I Never Had by, of course, Beyonce, was up next.

"This one was for all my crushes. Made believe it was better to push any feelings all the way down, and well I guess this can still be applied to all of them because if I ended up with one of them instead of you I think I'd be living a much more mediocre life."

"Haha, I'm glad that you didn't end up with any of them too. You're the perfect person for me Bits." Jack punctuated his statement with a kiss on Bitty's cheek.

"Quit it you big sap! We're supposed to be listening to my angsty teen soundtrack."

"You're right, sorry, I got distracted by your pretty face."

Jack started to smother Bitty with kisses all over his face when he was interrupted by a beat he'd recognize anywhere. "All The Single Ladies, really Bits? What kind of hidden meaning can this song have?"

"None, Queen Bey is just a blessing on us all and I couldn't create a soundtrack without including such an iconic song sweet pea. Also it's just Single Ladies sweetheart."

"Ah, yes, well, at least I did your queen proud. I liked you and I put a ring on it." Jack circled the ring on Bitty's finger.

"That you did, and I couldn't be happier that you did Mr. Zimmerman."

"It's Mr. Bittle, it was changed only a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh my lord, I can still hardly believe it was only a couple of weeks ago. I'm still convinced this all a fever dream and I'm just listening to this playlist in my bedroom in Georgia."

"Tell me about it, I'm convinced I'm just in a coma in Montreal."

While the two were going on about their disbelief the track shifted into Grenade by Bruno Mars.

"I nearly forgot this was on here. This was for how I loved my parents unconditionally, but it seemed like they'd never do the same for me. Thank the lord teen Eric was wrong about that."

"Yeah, I don't know how you'd survive without your mom in your life. I'm happy you didn't have to choose between your parents and being yourself."

"Me too, I probably would've done anything for their approval."

They sat there comfortable until the next song came on, Cups by Anna Kendrick.

"This one is how if they didn't accept me after I moved out I would do my best to thrive and make them regret it. I knew once I left for college I wouldn't want to stay hidden for long. I didn't think I'd actually kept it from them as long as I did."

"While I'm glad you didn't have to, I'm also glad that you decided that you'd put your own happiness first."

"Yes well, you how they say about the best revenge, it's living well."

Jack smiled softly to his husband, "Yeah, I think you've already managed pretty good revenge on anyone who needed it."

Bitty laughed, full of heart, "I really did, didn't I? Famous vlogger, I have my own cookbook, a ridiculous husband I wouldn't trade for the world."

"Mhm call me your husband again?" 

"This boy. This stupidly wonderful man, my husband."

The two looked into each others eyes as their song came on.

"It's our song. Bud, what did this song mean to you before me?" Jack pleaded.

"It was how I built up walls to protect myself from the world, how I followed rules to keep myself safe. I have to be honest, while most of this was put together in high school, I actually added this song after meeting you, after falling for you. It was about how you, and the team, broke down my closet walls and made me confident in being my out self, but it was also about how. About how I broke the first rule of gay romance. How I fell for a straight boy, how I ruined it for myself. How I didn't want to give up my friendship with you, but how it'd hurt to not have a relationship with you. Now of course, it's our first kiss, it's you defying all the versions of you I had in my mind. How you're a ridiculous man, a big ol' sap and romantic. How I found the perfect man for me."

Jack was doing his best not to cry, "I love you, Bits. I'll love you forever and do my best to keep this song meaning something good "

"I love you too Jack. I'm so happy you came and kissed me that day."

The two sat curled up together listening to their song, exchanging kisses and whispers of affection. They won and Bitty would never need this mixtape again, but he'd always hold their song dear.


End file.
